Thunder and Lightning
by Kuurio
Summary: Sasuke had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the dobe. He didn't know when. He didn't know how. But somehow, no matter how hard he tried, the blonde got under his skin and gave him, feelings! how? lets just say you should 'believe it.'
1. Chapter 1

Thunder and Lightning

Sasu: HN, explain why you're so obsessed with the SasuxNaru pairing?

Kuurio: Would you rather it be SasuxSaku?

Sasu: **Glares evilly** You. Wouldn't

Kuurio: Watch me…

Sasu: Fine.

Kuurio: Good! Take it away babe!

Sasu: **rolls eyes** Kuurio does not own Naruto™ and does not plan to receive/make money off of her fan fiction story(s). All rights reserved yada yada yada…

Kuurio: …

Sasu: How was that?

Kuurio: We'll work on it.

Naru: SASUKE!! **tackles and ravishes**

**NOSEBLEED**

:::

I'm doing this because I'm currently brain dead on my other story 'Twisted Love Story' and Nevada had lots of rain this weekend, so I got an electrical idea!!

:::

Naruto _hated_ rainstorms. Rain, he liked, maybe a nice soft drizzle, setting the reflection of the sun beautifully through the light shade of the dark but thin clouds above, making everything glitter like a dew on a tea tree leaf in the morning sunlight.

But rain_storms_ were a different story! The dark thunderous cumulonimbus clouds blocking out his one natural light source and plunging the world into a deep pounding, dark abyss. With strong winds and gales blowing trees right over, Lightning, striking deeply through the clouds splitting it lighting up the sky angrily. Thunder and Its crashes known to Konahagakure as it rumbled in protest to the lightning striking before it, its horrible roar echoing through the corridors of every single house and ear drum.

Naruto _hated_ rainstorms, the horrible roaring reaching him as he took his blanket wrapping it around his quivering figure tighter. He was all alone, and because of the lightning striking out the electricity, not only was the town in deep darkness, but so was his small cramped apartment, with little to no room for him to hide under his bed beside the piles and piles of orange jumpsuits he was too lazy to wash.

He yelped in fear as a flash of lightning lit up his small concave room making the quick light bounce off the walls casting eerie, dangerous shadows around his walls. "Why did I choose tonight of all nights to come home alone," He whimpered quietly to himself.

It was true, everyone in Konaha practically knew Naruto better them himself. But only team 8 knew an embarrassing secret. He was terrified of thunderstorms.

'_Naruto, really, there's going to be a storm, are you sure you wouldn't mind coming over to my place till its over? We can keep each other company.' Kakashi had gratefully offered numerous times hoping to bring the young boy to his closeted fear retributions and keep him company till it was over. He knew naruto absolutely __**loathed**__ thunderstorms. 'I'm fine kaka-sensei, sheesh! I need to grow up and get over the storms! I'm not afraid of thunder and lightning!' He puffed his cheeks out pouting. Kakashi sensei rolled his showing eye disapprovingly and then offered a warm meal and clean clothes if he changed his mind and disappeared in his signature 'poof'_

'_Stupid dobe, don't act so tough all the time, there are some fears that we can't get over…' Sasuke looked at naruto will stone eyes. But on the inside he was hoping maybe he could take the blonde home and keep him company._

'_No way teme! I will be hokage! Hokage's don't have fears! Believe it!"_

'_Naru-kun…' Sakura whined annoyingly, 'even tsunade-sama has fears mm?' 'Like blood, elders and over-due paper work.'_

'_Humph.' He turned on his heel and stomped away angrily jumping when he heard thunder and rushing to his apartment locking his doors and throwing himself onto his bed wrapping his blanket around his quivering body.'_

_:::_

Sasuke loved thunderstorms, so invigorating and beautiful, full of energy and wrath. Ever going and powerful leaving no mercy in the heavens above as it pounded against the roofs of every dojo, shop, and house in konaha.

But Sasuke sat on the roof of his mansion looking up into the dark clouds above him seeing only deep inviting, beautiful blue eyes, with the determination of fire and will, Naruto's' eyes.

Sasuke had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the dobe. He didn't know when. He didn't know how. But somehow, no matter how hard he tried, the blonde got under his skin and gave him, feelings!

How was that possible? Let's just say, that you should 'Believe it'.

Sasuke grumbled and closed his eyes feeling the way the rain drenched every single fiber of his clothes and the way some parts were heavier, having gathered rain. They way his hair stuck out in weird directions every time he shook his head to keep it from weighing down his 'rooster ass' hair style. How his bangs clung to his skin tightly. And certain water droplets refused to roll off of his porcelain white skin. The way that when he blinked and opened his eyes, his long eyelashes were wet no matter how much he wiped them, how his clothes hung to his body.

Every detail etched in his memory trying to notice them, and not the gorgeous azure eyes that he imagined every time he looked up and blinked.

He heard the thunder rip through the sky loudly as it split open and lightning struck a tree far off in the distance, flashing the dark sky to a murky grey as the clouds moved in a waving motion through the sky, the gusts of wind blowing roughly against the raven haired teen and trees making them force back against it.

"Naruto," He stood up and let his eyes scan slowly over every rooftop and tree catching the contour till he saw far enough to the dobe's house and flashed from each rooftop to catch up and comfort him.

:::

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled having swung himself into one of the open arches of naruto's messy and tight-knit living quarters. He yelled louder, his voice trailing off when he heard a whimper and a cry of fear when the thunder sounded again. He quickly made his way into naruto's room and reached towards the quivering pile of blankets that lay on naruto's bed.

Lifting it up, his breath caught. He was staring at an angel.

Naruto was wet from having walked back home in the light drizzle that picked up when he got back. He didn't bother getting dressed in his regular night clothes so he had his walrus night cap on and a pair of white boxers, the left thigh having a swirl with Japanese writing around it.

"S-sasu…what are you doing here?" Naruto tried to clear his throat when he looked at a very perplexed and a very wet Sasuke. Sasuke slid onto Naruto's bed wrapping the blanket around them and grabbing a towel from the floor drying himself and the blonde off. "I didn't want you to have a heart attack dobe." Naruto tried to glare but it failed when a flash of lightning lit up his terrified features and thunder pounded and echoed off of his walls.

The blonde yelped and threw himself into the Uchiha's arms. Who gladly wrapped themselves protectively around the tan boy's bare back. "Naruto, it's okay, I promise I'll protect you…" Naruto shivered and sniffed holding tightly onto Sasuke not daring to let go as the storm slowly got farther and farther away.

Naruto had finally calmed down a bit and was drifting away in Sasuke's arms slowly. "Teme," He whispered groggily, "Why were you so nice to me, you hate me…" He sniffed.

'I don't hate you naruto, I love you…with all my heart and soul, so much it hurts, so much I can't explain or show you, but im willing to spend the rest of my life to prove to you that much…' Sasuke's inner self exploded. The raven haired teen exhaled. "I don't hate you naruto, you are my closest friend. And my best rival, It's my job as an uchiha to protect you…"

"Oh…" Naruto said sadly.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed his kistune's back lovingly but also friendly letting the blonde relax under his touch.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke with determined eyes. "I don't want us to be just friends Sasu!" "I want-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because his body reacted differently then what he was telling himself and what he thought he wanted. But his body leaned forward and kissed the raven boys lips roughly, the small chaste kiss was filled with as much strength and passion naruto could muster up in a small 'peck' and he pulled way looking at the Uchiha's softened eyes, not surprised at all.

"You." He breathed.

If possible, the raven would have smiled. But instead, he leaned forward and kissed the blonde back. And Naruto complied putting his arms up slightly around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

They both gasped slightly when naruto leaned back a little and pulled Sasuke down with him, but they didn't disconnect their kiss. Instead Sasuke ran his tongue lightly over Naruto's lips begging for entrance and the blonde complied parting them ever so slightly as Sasuke pushed his tongue gingerly into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto, amazingly, didn't taste like ramen at all. He had a sort of sweet icy honey taste with a hint of mint in the wet dark cavern that Sasuke's tongue followed and memorized.

A sound of ecstasy rose from the blondes throat and he unconsciously grinded his hips slowly into Sasuke's gasping when a slightly hardening member rubbed against his own, sending shots of pleasure up Naruto's body, along with Sasuke's as he groaned lightly grinding hard against the blonde rolling his hips expertly against his Naruto's, making the blonde disconnect their kiss lifting his chin up and closing his eyes enjoying the way the he felt in Sasuke's grasp, perfectly melted against the pale body above him. "Nar-Naruto, I love you so much…" Sasuke gasped out leaning up to kiss Naruto's lips lightly and slowly making his way down his jaw and brushing the tip of his nose slowly up to the secret sweet spot just below the hollow of Naruto's jaw making him buck when Sasuke sucked on it, brushing his teeth softly over the sensitive spot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped louder arching up slightly in pure heaven as Sasuke went to work leaving marks, staking his claim on the boy. "Sasuke," naruto pulled up Sasuke from making his way slowly down Naruto's chest, "Sasuke, I love you so much, but were not ready…" Sasuke nodded and kissed his blonde lovingly continuing their kisses until they slowed to a passion that not even words could describe as their lips pressed against each other, occasionally pulling away to catch their breath and then restart where they left off.

When Sasuke finally pulled away still straddling the boy's waist having calmed down completely he laid his forehead against the blondes and looked into his deep sea blue eyes getting lost in their endless depths. Naruto did the same as his heart rate slowly came to a slow steady beat matching their breathing. "I love you Naruto," Sasuke leaned down and kissed naruto lightly. "And I love you too Sasuke." They both smiled against their better judgment and curled against each other listening to each other's breathing and naruto falling asleep to the steady beat of Sasuke's heart.

:::

Sasu: Wow, Naru, I didn't know you liked my heartbeat.

Naru: **Blushing madly**

Kuurio: Thanks for reading, maybe if I feel like it; I can make this into a mutli-chapter Ne?

(P.s, even If it is a one-shot, I don't want our young lovers making love instantly! They just found out each other's feelings, though it took me a lot of self control to not make that happen!)

Please Review!

**2009 Kuurio™**


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder and Lightning

Chp 2 : The night.

**(A/N)—aye o' lil pipers!! Ummm yea…dedications….lemons…disclamations…hehe (ns) words…ah!**

**Disclamation: !!! Don't own, Don't care, NARU will be mine one day!! Bahaha!**

**:::**

**Naru: *blushing deeply with Sasuke's arm around waist* Uh-Sa-Sasuke…**

**Sasu: Yea, *looks at beautiful blonde smiling***

**Kuurio: *thinking* (Holy shitt a smile!!)**

**Naru: *whispers something in Sasuke's ear***

**Sasu: *ravishes blonde***

**Nosebleed!! *faints***

**Kuurio: Thanks too: Kibaxkaori, Blood lusting Pirate:: for being my fav fanfictioners!**

**This story is dedicated to both of them!!**

**Also!! Thanks too!! ::: MelonLord (even though i told her NOT to read this story!) Bloodlustingpirate.x, Kibaxkaori, theunknowayatsukiKuroshima, and tradingyesterdayindie!!**

**ORIGATO!!!!  
**

"**Sexy time, is always happy time" –Pirate xD**

**K.U.U.R.I.O ™**

The large room was lit by the white wax candle as Naruto lay sleeping against a rather happy and lucky raven. He laid his hands behind his head a slight smile on his lips as he looked down at his tan, beautiful boyfriend.

The blanket was laying ruffled slightly against the tan boys bicep as his hand contrasted drastically with the pale chiseled chest beneath him, he listened intently on his raven haired and brooding boyfriends steady heartbeat lulling him slowly into a peaceful sleep as he smiled lightly, letting the smile take his lip and split them gracefully against his face, _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump. _

:::

That night was a rush, and it had started out on a rather light note, Naruto sat at Sasuke's window nook watching the rain fall silently against the window pane. Sighing he turned to Sasuke who was trying to discreetly read one of his sensei's rather interesting porno books. Hearing the light whispers of his boyfriend's voice he looked up blushing thinking to have been caught but the boy he looked at seemed rather serious and solemn.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and stood walking to the bed and slowly climbing onto the tan embroidered sheets climbing on top of Sasuke and leaning down kissing him in earnest running his fingers gently through Sasuke's soft unruly hair biting his top lip pulling at it gently.

Sasuke replied by gently kissing the boy back closing his eyes and putting a hand against the boys whiskered face, and parting his lips allowing the blonde entrace.

:::

Naruto and Sasuke could have conversations like this, without speaking.

Every kiss, every touch, sent electric haywire through their usually calm steady chakra systems and blood streams making their hearts beat faster and blood rush from their cheeks to err, well…lower regions while their nervous system lost control when one significant other did something to drive them crazy.

:::

Naruto looked up letting Sasuke's member 'pop' out of his mouth licking up the white liquid that sprouted from the tip before greedily taking as much of Sasuke into his mouth as possible relaxing the muscles in his throat to slowly slide it deeper down to bring his lover as much pleasure as possible without attracting his gag-reflexes. He swallowed and held the base bobbing his head feeling his lips stretch over his most-favorite part of his raven bastard.

:::

Sasuke went into pure bliss when his kistune began to hum in pleasure sending shockwaves through his body, disrupting his train of thought not to fuck his blonde boyfriend's throat and hurt him. No, he would never hurt Naru-

his thought process stopped again as he was enveloped by more wet, hot, heat surrounding his cock making him moan naruto's name grabbing his beautiful locks of hair golden sun hair arching his hips up.

:::

Naruto _loved_ to taste Sasuke.

He loved to tease his boyfriend by bringing him to the edge and then pulling away only to have the Uchiha heir growl in protest. Then just when he was on the edge himself doing something to tease the Uchiha and push him over the edge before he lost it, making the raven angry to have come before his seme.

But everything was different tonight. Tonight was the night he was going to truly show Sasuke how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him how much he did, but words could never truly describe how this felt. He just hoped he could show what words could never.

:::

Sasuke leaned up and kissed his tan seme's pink plump lip pushing them apart and sliding his tongue greedily into his tasty boyfriend's mouth memorizing every bump and taste bud of the boys warm talented tongue. Running it against the inside of his top lip making Naruto close his eyes and moan kissing back the raven above him running his hands into his hair.

Sasuke knew Naruto knew everything about him. Everything that would make him horny, and flustered; his hair including. (**A/N—some of my boyfriends loved it when I would kiss them and run my hands through their hair…so idk.)**

Tonight he knew there was something different. Though Sasuke was the Uke in the relationship, Naruto usually was on top, only because they only ever did foreplay.

Naruto underneath him in such a vulnerable position made the raven's lil buddy twitch and grow back to its length realizing that tonight was the night.

Tonight was the night.

The night, Naruto would lose his pure innocence, and it would belong to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sucking specifically hard on one of naruto's more sensitive areas of his neck resting next to the small crook of his ear about a half-inch away from one of his main veins were, that sent him insane, when the raven laid his soft lips against Naruto's pulsing neck and left a beautiful purple mark.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear with a deep lulling husk to his voice making the blonde shiver unconsciously under the Onyx eyed boy. "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

His reply was Naruto grabbing fistfuls of the raven's hair and thrusting up into the bottom half of the ravens unclothed member, the friction of his kistunes, now tight, boxers rubbing against the head of his dick drove the raven into deeper ecstasy.

:::

Naruto sucked on three of Sasuke's fingers making the raven look at him biting his lip harshly feeling the boys talented tongue wet his fingers, coating them.

The boy slid his fingers out slowly and then Naruto moaned and whimpered at the same time when his dick was enveloped by warm hot heat and an intruding digit slid inside of him curling slightly.

Sasuke murmured a quick sorry before sliding another digit inside as Naruto whimpered again losing some of his high, but Sasuke quickly came to the rescue of his weeping member bringing it to life distracting him from the scissoring action of Sasuke's fingers stretching the ring of muscles. Inserting a third finger Naruto hardly noticed, as his vision clouded over and his sight flashed white as he gasped and tensed harshly around the raven's fingers.

'_found it.'_

The young ninja thought as he continued to brush his fingers against the blonde boys prostate putting pressure on it making Naruto whine and moan arching slightly.

"Sasuke, please, f-fuck me!" The blonde whimpered.

The boy pulled out his fingers and reached over clicking out open a bottle and fully lubrication his member and positioning himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Ready Naruto," He asked pressing the head of himself against the ring of muscles that eagerly awaited the new and just as excited penetration.

The reply was quick and simple as naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pushing the boys dick inside of him moaning, and feeling more pleasure than pain at this moment.

Though Sasuke was quite well endowed Naruto knew that being this full would have been a challenge if he had not been readied and lubricated. And a few practices with himself of course (**;P**)

Sasuke waited until Naruto impatiently tried to get his lover to move inside of him. Which Sasuke quickly complied with, he slowly pulled out riding naruto a steady pace reminding himself not to go all out and loose his control and fuck the blonde senseless, he wouldn't want to break his toy…

"Sa-sasu…spee…speed up." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke quickly agreed and sped up angling himself and smirking almost darkly when he heard the boy beneath him cry out in pleasure begging him to do that again.

As the thrusts sped up and the tight friction of Naruto and Sasuke continued to grow both of the boys knew they were so close to the end of their rope. With one last and final thrust both boys came at the same time.

Sasuke's seed shooting deep into naruto and dripping out. Naruto's hot semen shooting onto both of their stomachs.

Pulling out Sasuke watched as it slid down the boys tan thigh and around his tight entrance.

He leaned down and pushed the boy's legs apart licking it all up tasting naruto and himself combined on his tongue making him smile lightly. Naruto twitched slightly in pleasure and tensed completely relaxing and closing his eyes as Sasuke kissed up his body to his lips and whispered his favorite words in the world.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

"s'I lub yu Sasuk..e..oochiha.." He mumbled sleepily.

The raven rolled his eyes looking into the half asleep beautiful blue eyes that stared back at him.

'Always and forever dobe, Believe it.'

:::

_The large room was lit by the white wax candle as Naruto lay sleeping against a rather happy and lucky raven. He laid his hands behind his head a slight smile on his lips as he looked down at his tan, beautiful boyfriend._

_The blanket was laying ruffled slightly against the tan boys bicep as his hand contrasted drastically with the pale chiseled chest beneath him, he listened intently on his raven haired and brooding boyfriends steady heartbeat lulling him slowly into a peaceful sleep as he smiled lightly, letting the smile take his lip and split them gracefully against his face._

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump. _

'_Love you bastard, believe it.'_

:::

**End**

**Naru: Oi, Sasuke! I'm not a dobe!**

**Sasu: …Hn. *kisses cute little pouting blonde***

**Naru: *blush***

**Kawaii… :=3**

**So, Whatcha think? Lemony fresh!! I like this one!! It's my favorite 2 chapter one shot!! Aiiii!**

**So, if you like it too…or you just need some lemon, you should add this to your favs. You should add ME to your favs! Wanna know how you can do it faster?! Look down there…see that button! Click it and leave me a review!! Woo! **

**Also!! I have other amazing stories…ehh? Ehh? *nudge***

**Read and Review!! GO ON CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! GOOOO!! ^_^!**

**K.U.U.R.I.O ™**


End file.
